urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Your Dreams
"In Your Dreams" is the debut single from American singer-songwriter and model Blonde Ambition and is the lead single to her debut album, The Beauty Within. The Dr. Luke produced song was released February 7, 2011 on Fusion Records and peaked at #6. Reception The single premiered on gossip site Uraps Daily on January 10th, 2011 and received positive to mixed reviews from critics. Some describing it as a "great, catchy club song" and others giving a negative response for the heavily auto-tuned vocals. Chart performance The single debuted on the UK Singles Chart at #6 with sales of 55,728, and stayed at its peak position for 2 weeks. To date, the single has been certified Gold for sales of over 200,000 copies. Music video The video was directed by Blonde's boyfriend Skylar and premiered on Uraps Daily on 31st January to mixed reviews, receiving comments like "low quality", "director needs to be fired then shot", "EARTH SHATTERING. ICONIC. MIND BLOWING." and "Video of the year". Blonde was said to have been deeply upset by the negative comments towards the video as she thought it was mean to Skylar and said herself that she loves the video. In the video, Blonde Ambition is seen lying on the beach in her bikini, right up close to the camera as some very thrilling facial expressions from her are seen. A checkerboard transition is seen showing Blonde off the floor, twirling around on the beach, the waves crashing into the rocks, her golden locks freely blowing in the wind. In the next scene, Blonde is seen up close again as she looks like she's trying to turn a video camera on, but it's already filming, she realises and falls back into a pool of water as she splashes around. She is then seen swinging on a rope seductively but falls off of it just before the scene fades out. Back into the pool, Blonde tries to sit herself up on the pool edge, however she fails and falls back into the water before looking behind to wink at the camera. In the final scene, Blonde is on the beach and walks out towards the water but then begins to flap her arms in the air as she screams for help, the water is up to her ankles and she believes she's drowning, the video fades out. Live performances * Daybreak Track listings *'Promo CD' # In Your Dreams (Radio Edit) # In Your Dreams (Instrumental) *'CD1' # In Your Dreams # Love War # In Your Dreams (Ginger's Bottle Blonde G-Mix) *'CD2' # In Your Dreams # In Your Dreams (Acoustic) # In Your Dreams (blonde nightmare remix) *'Remix EP' # In Your Dreams # In Your Dreams (Kirbsy You Might Think I'm a Dreamer But I'm Not The Only One Mix) # In Your Dreams (Ginger's Bottle Blonde G-Mix) # In Your Dreams (DJ Double Garage's Sleepy Fantasies Mix) # In Your Dreams (DVP's Alpha State Remix) # In Your Dreams (Paulo's Wet Scenes Oversexxxed Remix) # In Your Dreams (blonde nightmare remix) *'Vinyl' # In Your Dreams # Love War Artwork Image: Blondecd1.png|'CD1' Image: Blondecd2.png|'CD2' Image: Blondepromo.png|'Promo cover' Image: Blonderemixes.png|'Remix EP' Image: Blondevinyl.png|'Vinyl'